Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Cow
The Ushi Ushi no mi, Model: Cow ("Ushi" meaning cow of any gender) is a Zoan Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a cow or a human-cow hybrid. It was eaten by Luck Ushiko, the Helmsman of the Outlaw Pirates. Appearance The fruit appears almost perfectly round, completely white with black spots on it. Each black spot has a faint white swirl in it. Strengths The major strength of the Devil Fruit is that the user is granted immense Super-Human Strength from entering their half-cow form. Ushiko uses this boost in strength, as well as her own natural Super-Human Strength. While Ushiken has natural Super-Human Strength, that strength is almost tripled when she shifts to half-cow form, making her easily one of the most physically strong people in the world. A secondary benefit is that the user can fire high-pressure milk, but Ushiko prefers to only do this in an emergency because of how weird it makes her feel. Oddly enough, the location of where this milk spray comes from is never explicitly revealed, but it can be assumed that it comes from her half-cow form's utter. Weaknesses The major weakness of the Devil Fruit is that the user loses speed when going into their half-cow form, but gains some of it back when going into full-cow form. Another side effect observed in Ushiko is that she seems to have picked up several tendencies found in cows that she exhibits in everyday life. Namely, she is prone to falling asleep standing up (and in fact, admits that sleeping is more comfortable standing), and also seems to "moo" in her sleep. She also seems to spend a long time chewing her food, and admits that she will sometimes involuntarily spit some of it up to chew it again, like cud. Another rather bizarre weakness is that Ushiko requires milking every week, which she cannot do herself and is normally reliant on her brother Luck to do (though he admits that it's very awkward). She normally keeps this weekly milking ritual a secret between her and her brother, but it is later discovered by another member of the crew, who is forced to keep it a secret, since Ushiko is afraid of being labeled a "cow-freak". Usage Ushiko cans three forms from the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Cow. Her normal human form, her half-cow form, and her full cow form. Her Devil Fruit attacks are as follows. For the attacks she performs with her ball and chain, please see the article for Funsaidama. Human Form In this form, Ushiko looks completely human (aside from some rather large breasts). She does her best thinking in this form, but is still prone to cow-like tendencies, such as sleeping standing up and occasionally spitting up her food to chew it again as cud. Even without using her Devil Fruit, Ushiko still possesses natural Super-Human Strength. Hybrid Form Ushiko mainly uses her Devil Fruit's half-cow form for the strength benefits it gives. She uses her own natural Super-Human Strength and the x3 strength boost from her half-cow form to wield a massive ball and chain called Funsaidama. * Pressurized Milk Stream: Ushiko shots a pressured jet of milk capable of shredding right through human flesh. She rarely uses it due to claiming it makes her feel weird. * Needle Milk Shot: A thin shot of milk that can pierce clean through human flesh. She rarely uses it. * Sword Breaker Hoof: Ushiko uses the wedge in her hoofed feet to catch, block, and snap blades. She can really only snap cheaply-made swords, like the uniform kind given to Marine recruits and pirate foot soldiers. Animal Form In this form, she is completely cow. It has a slight boost of speed compared to her human form. At first, Ushiko dislikes using this form. It's actually not seen until quite a while after her first appearance. But later, Ushiko develops some attacks she can do with her full-cow form. * Raging Bull: In this attack, Ushiko charges forward to plow through enemies with her horns. She can also bust down certain obstacles with this attack, but she can just do the same with Funsaidama. * Rodeo Ride: Ushiko bucks an enemy onto her back and proceeds to flail around to try and throw them off. * Cowboy Steed: In full cow form, Ushiko can act as somewhat of an unusual steed for allies. Trivia Ushiko's half-cow form is similar to the mythological creature known as a "minotaur", known for being like a giant bull standing on two legs. This is what lead to her epithet of "Minotaur" Ushiko. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan